Bitter, Sweet tasteChapter 6 on the way!
by walkuhome
Summary: Love. You'd think Claire and Shane would be together forever, wake up people this isn't high school. As a new characters enters town, Claire and Shane's relationship is tested. Review and tell me who she will love /what will happen
1. Chapter 1: Bitter encounter

**disclaimer: Most characters, and setting are not mine! **

**Sorry it's so short. I needed a quick place to start, review and tell me if you have ideas to make it more interesting. Plot twists that would be interesting :) anything.**

* * *

Claire walked into the place she had learned to call her home, the glass house. Shane, as always, was sitting on the couch consuming strange amounts of soda and killing things on his play station. Eve, Eve had gone to work. When Claire had awoken that morning to get ready for class she had already heard Eve yelping around down the hall about how much of an asshole Oliver was. Claire completely agreed, but still it was way too early to rant about how much of an asshole he was. Michael had been summoned by Amelie at midnight and hadn't returned since.

Claire placed her jacket on the hook as she quietly closed the door, trying not to disturb anyone. Mission not accomplished of course, Shane turned his head and smiled at Claire.

"Hey" He said his face calm while his face showed excitement. Why was Shane so excited? Claire thought. It was no surprise that she'd be home.

"Hey" Claire responded chipper as always. She ran up to him throwing her book bag to the floor and jumping to kiss the man of her dreams. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him passionately. Her lips twisted with his and her fingers soothingly ran through his silky hair. Shane's muscles went tense as he held Claire fiercely against his body.

A sudden cough accord in the hallway, Claire automatically thought it was Michael back from one of Amelie's missions grumpy and lonely.

"Michael!" Claire turned her head and her eyes went wide, it wasn't Michael at all. Behind Claire stood a majestic man in ripped worn jeans, vans and a t-shirt that hugged every curve of his delicious torso. His jeans lay on his hips accentuating his muscular, long legs. Claire's jaw quickly dropped as she regained composure.

"Claire this is an old friend of mine, Claire meet…" Shane said quietly but with a grin.

"Craig?" that single word caused all three party members to pause.

"You two know each other?" Shane said in awe as he looked from his friend to Claire. Craig hadn't spoken yet, his face was calm and collected his eyes a gray with a ting of green add near the pupil.

"You could say that" Craig said calmly as he didn't take his eyes off of Claire.

"You could say that?" Shane's face went hard and cold as he pulled Claire closer to him. Claire now had her head facing the floor and hadn't said a word.

"Claire and I have history, isn't that right my CD" Claire's face moved quickly from its past position into a position of anger as she faced him now, her eyes meeting his.  
"Oh CD don't look like that" His grin very apparent now making Claire fall a bit back.

Shane glared a bit at his old friend and then at Claire. His eyes looked lost and confused. Claire put her hands on his face and smiled to encourage there was nothing there anymore. But a blind man could see the sexual tension in the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Dramarama

**So I like drama in my novels. From what I know it's nice to read about it, just not experience it. I think it's well done for the most part. I think it may need a bit more excitement as the plot thickens and such, I have some good ideas. P.S if you are a fan of the Shane&Claire romance it's going to get painful. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Drama-rama.

The three teens relocated to the kitchen where Claire took three Coca-Cola's out of the fridge and placed them on the table. Shane held Claire's hand tight as she sat down next to him and Craig across the table from her.

"So how exactly do you know each other?" Claire asked playing with the bottle cap of her coke. She didn't like making eye contact with people during awkward situations, yet she could fight vampires and work for Myrnin. Things in Morganville were always turning out strange.

"Well Craig, as you should know, was a Navy Brat, he moved a lot, but one time when we were young Craig moved to Los Angeles, my dad decided vampires were everywhere there" Shane took a breath and continued, "Craig and I became friends instantly but then he moved away again and I haven't seen him since, its been what 6 years?"

"Yeah that's about right." Craig mumbled under his breath as he sipped the cold Coke.

"So Craig how do you know Claire?" Shane asked with a serious look on his face.

"Long story short? We dated" Craig looked at Claire and then continued, "For two years."

"Shane.. it was before I moved to Morganville, Craig and I broke up when he moved to Los Angeles again and when I came here for college" She sighed and looked at Craig.

"Well isn't this awkward" Craig smiled lightly as he stood up, "I should probably be going, I'll call you Shane" While Craig said this he kept his eyes only on Claire and he walked out of the glass house with one swift graceful movement.

Claire grabbed her backpack, she had a class soon and then she had to go to Myrnin's house to work for the day. She looked at Shane who wouldn't look at her, as if he'd been betrayed.

"Why are you taking this so personally?" She asked before leaving.

"Because Claire I find out my girlfriend had a serious relationship before me and it kind of just stings that you didn't tell me about it" Shane looked at her, his eyes showed pain, but is face was cold.

"Oh stop, I don't ask about your past relationships, Craig and I weren't serious we were together for two years because that's what our parents wanted" Claire lied about that part. Claire's parents absolutely hated Craig; he was the bad boy that showed Claire she could do whatever she wanted too. Of course, she actually hadn't applied this lesson to her daily life, but she knew it was there. Craig had been Claire's bad boy fantasy, the one every girl has. Craig liked Claire because she was sweet, but they could have hardly been called a serious relationship. Both of them were way too young to consider it serious. It was a teen fling, the type of thing everyone thinks is so amazing, but then when you have it, it's not all its cracked up to be.

"Right Claire, Don't you have somewhere to be?" Shane said bitterly, soon regretting as he looked at her hurt face. Her eyes held back tears and her muscles were tense as her backpack was laid against her back. She had a mug of coffee in her hand she took a quick sip and walked out of the house without another word.

* * *

Shane stood from the table as he regretted even opening his mouth. _Why was he so stupid? _he thought. No one was home and as if hollowness was a disease it grabbed ahold of Shane. It made him feel like running after Claire end saying sorry. But he still believed that Claire had some how lied to him. Of course she hadn't, but to him it felt just as bad.

Shane grabbed his cell phone dialed a number and let the ring register.

"Shane, I just saw Claire walk towards campus she looked mighty pissed" the other line responded with a grin. He had a camera in one hand and the cellphone held up to his ear with the other.

"Dude, lets not talk about Claire right now. Where are you? Wanna meet or something?" Shane was in desperate need to just avoid his own thoughts.

"Dude sorry..." the other line went silent for a second or two, "I've actually got plans."

"It's cool I'll call you later or something" Shane hung up the phone.

* * *

Craig ran up behind Claire and smiled.

"You sure are a heart breaker aren't you" Craig smiled as he walked steadily in time with her steps.

"I'm no such thing Craig" Claire snorted out the words in disgust.

"Well sure you are, you grabbed my heart and broke it and now you have old Shane's heart, which may I add never thought I'd see the day that would happen, and you already broke mine, and now he's head over heels for you" Craig looked at the school which now came into view.

"I have class, do you have anything positive to contribute to this conversation or are you just in Morganville to destroy my perfectly happy life" Claire stopped walked and looked at Craig.

"I'm here to do no such thing, I'm here to visit my friend and win back my girl, although I thought it would be a lot easier than this. You certainly know how to make a guy work" Craig smiled and walked off in the same direction they'd just come from.

Claire stomped off in fury. _What made him think he could be so damn annoying!! _ Claire thought as she entered the quiet classroom and opened her notebook.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh no

_45 Minutes Later…_

Claire ran out of the class as soon as the teacher spoke the words, you're dismissed. She had to get some fresh air before going to Myrnin's. She didn't want to sit and try and solve more ancient vampire secrets. She had already solved one with Myrnin but under the certain circumstances she felt abnormally uncomfortable in her own skin. How was she to deal with Myrnin's craziness and his mood swings?

Claire ran down the sidewalk, her books in her hand and her sunglasses now covering her eyes. In front of her appeared a tall shadow.

Claire let out a little shout of surprise. She looked up, it was Shane. He always had weird timing.

"What's wrong?!" Shane shouted grabbed Claire into his arms holding her tight. She dropped her bags in pure joy. She had already missed his embrace. How could she have been thinking about Craig? Craig with his gorgeous deep blue eyes and black hair that swept over his face….

_No! _Claire thought as her mind continued to wander. As she thought she looked at Shane, she loved him, with no doubt. She loved everything about him, his hair, his eyes, his touch, and his kisses. She wanted it all. She looked up at Shane fiercely moved towards him, knocking him down to the ground and kissing him passionately. She didn't care who saw, she was 18 after all, and it was legal. Both their bodies went tense as if they wanted to do more, but knew it wouldn't only end in disaster. She got off of Shane and smiled and he smiled back. He took his hand and cradled the back of her head as he leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was different, it was filled with love and bliss, she kissed back with the same feeling, what a joyous feeling it was. Suddenly a third shadow appeared into the sight of the two lovers, their arms still intertwined.

"Am I interrupting?" an angelic voice echoed in their ears. Both looked up, she tried to not look she didn't want to know.

Shane turned around and smiled. He let go of Claire and embraced the other person.

"Craig! Dude I called you and you said you were busy!? What are you doing here?!" Shane looked so excited.

"Actually I had plans with Claire, or did you forget Claire?" Craig winked at her. She groaned and got closer to Shane.

"I have work Craig, I made no plans with you" Shane looked at her with a bit of a hurt face but realized she was telling the truth.

Seeing the doubt that was only in Shane's eyes for a second, it made Claire feel hurt herself. She stepped away and grabbed her bag and began to walk away.

Shane looked at her and then soon ran after her, "What's with the lack of goodbye Claire?"

"You doubted me… again" She continued walking without even looking up from her feet. She finally looked up and stopped walking.

Claire kissed Shane on the cheek and smiled. She turned and began to walk towards Myrnin's. She didn't want to deal with Shane. He was her love, but he was hurting her with his doubt. She walked along the sidewalk leaving Shane behind her and Craig even farther behind.

Claire ran into the lab of Myrnin's and smiled. She missed him, "Myrnin! I'm home!" She yelled. There was a laugh from down the stairs. Claire reached the bottom and found Myrnin looking through books.

"Claire! We have some new problems…." Myrnin's voice echoed in her head.

_Oh no, _thought Claire.

**Sorry it's a cliff hanger, and sorry it's like a week after my last update but I was up in the mountains for 3 or four days without paper and pen to write down my ideas. **

**Review. (:**


	4. Chapter 4: New bad guy

Chapter 4: New Bad Guy

Claire stood in amazement as she looked down at the book. A picture took up one of the many dingy yellow pages. It was a picture of a woman; she had a sincere smile on her face. In the picture, her eyes looked like empty crystals.

"Who is she?" Claire asked intrigued by the empty looking woman on the page.

"This is Esperanza, supposedly burned at the stake in 1608" Myrnin said these words with a careful smile on his lips.

"She was born into a normal family like yourself, She was born here in Texas actually. She was accused of being a Hexe, do you know what Hexe is? It's a Witch" Myrnin's words didn't make much sense to Claire. Why was Myrnin telling her about Esperanza?

"She was burned on the ground where the glass house is built; she swore that if she found a way she'd return, funny story isn't it!" Myrnin smiled lightly as he closed the book.

"She's dead, she isn't our problem. Our problem is your new friend Craig…"

"Myrnin how do you know about Craig?" a sting of curiosity ran through Claire's spine.

"Darling, I know a lot of things. Plus when new people come to town, everyone finds out. I need you to keep an eye on him for me" Myrnin's voice was calm still.

"That's all I'm letting you go early" Myrnin waved her off. How was she going to watch Craig? She didn't like even being near him. He was a problem to her on a more personal level than he was to any of the Vampires.

Claire ran up the steps once more, it was sunset now. Where did the time go? It didn't make sense. It was only a second ago that she ran down the stairs to talk to Myrnin. How long had she been staring at the picture? Claire looked to her left to her right and began to walk home. Her backpack was leaning on her left shoulder as always. She favored her left side for most things. She reached the main road quickly; she realized as she reached the main road that she could have used the portal. She smacked her forehead like a little frustrated child and then saw someone come out of Oliver's coffee shop.

It was Craig carrying a big black bag. Claire smiled lightly; it was time to start working. She quickly followed Craig tip-toeing to make sure he didn't hear her.

Craig walked to the cemetery, which was full, and went into it. Where was he going? Claire thought.

Craig took off his necklace; on it was a bright new silver key. He placed the key into the door of one of the many tombs. He walked in and dropped off the bag and walked back out quickly. Claire stayed hidden behind a tombstone. These were one of the many times she was happy to be small. She smiled being careful not to follow to quickly. Craig walked out of the cemetery and back toward Oliver's Coffee shop. Claire followed him and then waited outside the shop as if she was waiting for something. Craig walked out again locking the door behind him. He turned his head slightly, spotting Claire, he jumped and then grinned.

"So what's the goodie-to-shoes doing here?" He smiled lightly moving away from the door and closer to Claire.

I have to play it cool, I have to get him to think I trust him, Claire thought as she took in a deep breath.

"So you work for Oliver now?" She nodded and moved her gaze to the key in his hand, stopping only slightly onto the key that was around his neck. She needed that key.

"Who's Oliver?" Craig's smile dimmed a little. "A woman named Amelie sent me here with the key to pick it up and drop it off."

Claire automatically knew he was lying. But why? Why did he have to lie about knowing Oliver? It was Oliver's shop and everyone in Morganville knew Oliver.

"We better get you home before the monsters come out to play" Craig's expression changed. His eyes began to glisten; Claire's heart beat sped up. She only nodded in response as she walked home with 'the problem'

**Sad thing about this chapter I did it in less time and it's longer. Haha. Hope you like it. I'll update in the next few days. Give me a chance to decide where I want to go from here. **


	5. Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: I don't want today to go away...

Claire ran into the house with Craig following her. This was going to end badly but what could she do about it? She had to get this done right for Amelie and Myrnin. Well she didn't have to. She ran into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Claire ran up to Shane and kissed him on the lips, Eve smiled and Michael waved hello.

Craig walked in and the air stood still, Shane looked at Claire with his suspicious eyes. Craig sat down next to Shane in a friend like way. Shane relaxed a bit knowing that Claire loved him.

"Craig and I met up on my way home from Myrnin's, he was closing Oliver's. So I invited him over as a peace between us three. I know he's your friend, he can be mine as well and you don't have to worry" Claire smiled at Shane who graciously smiled back. She knew he appreciated it. She didn't know why she didn't tell him the truth but it was probably best that she didn't. It was probably safer for him to believe Craig was average.

"Thanks Jail Bait" Shane kissed Claire passionately. The tastes of his lips were familiar and warm as if they had never left her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers through his hair.

The happy friends sat and each ate a bowl of chili with a can of coca-cola. They smiled and they laughed. Claire had forgotten all about how she was suppose to be watching Craig. He told them stories about all over the world, and then finally why he'd come to Morganville. The truth is a scary thing, and Claire now made a fatal connection.

"My mom's side of the family is from here. During the witch trials in the 1600's a member of my family was burned, she had two children and one moved away to North Dakota, where my mother is from, and the other stayed here. I'm trying to find my family tree and where it goes, but all the clues ended whenever I got to Morganville. I don't know why though" Craig spoke softly and sincerely, he was telling the truth, Claire could tell. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Claire smiled lightly, "I was told a story at work today of those witch trials and Esperanza who was burned at the stake being accused of being a witch" Craig's eyes went wide, "What do you do for a work?" he asked like a needy child.

"Umm I'm not actually aloud to talk about where I work" She sighed lightly she probably shouldn't have brought up the story.

"Esperanza is my ancestor…" Craig looked at Claire with an intense gaze. He didn't take his eyes off of her. Suddenly Shane stood up and walked into the living room.

He returned and smiled, "Hey Craig dude, I'm sorry but it's late we all have to get to bed soon." Claire smiled at Shane for saving her from an awkward situation.

"Dude its fine I understand, Hey Claire do you think we can meet some time to talk about Esperanza?" He looked desperate she felt bad for Craig. She looked down toward the silver object dangling around his neck. She couldn't cross lines right now with Shane being so suspicious of Claire, but only Claire.

"Sorry Craig, that's all I know, my boss wouldn't tell me anymore" She smiled lightly and waved Craig off and then grabbed Shane's hand.

"Hey Jail Bait, I feel like it hasn't been just you and I in a long time. How have you been?" He kissed her picking her up in the process and laying her down on the couch. Michael and Eve giggled up the stairs like little girls and then slammed the door making a point. Shane looked at Claire; she smiled and kissed her love.

"Well I've been very lonely and very, very cold" She grabbed Shane closer and smiled as she kissed him. The corner of their mouths showed, they were both smiling.

"Let's go to my room and watch some TV" Shane grabbed Claire's hand and dragged her to his room. This was a first; he'd never been the one to want to go to the room so quickly. He jumped onto the bed and smiled as he pat the spot next to him. Claire followed and dived onto the bed, but she jumped to far and Pushed Shane off the other edge of the bed. Shane fell to the floor, his face in a complete shocked state, he landed with a huge _thud. _ Michael and Even soon after walked in and looked at the two young kids, Claire was on the bed looking over the other side while Shane was attempting to get off the floor, one arm on the bed the other wasn't visible. His eyes peered over the bed.

"What the hell happened?" Eve and Michael said in unison.

"I went to jump on the bed and I pushed Shane off by accident" Claire's face turned bright red as she turned back around to help Shane up off the ground.

"Oh okay, we thought you guys were having wild sex" Eve said with a straight face then a wink at the end. She smiled lightly and took Michael's hand and led him out of the room. He closed the door behind him.

"Nice one Jail Bait!" Shane laughed; he jumped onto the bed and started to tickle Claire.

"Hey! Not fair!" Claire kissed Shane instead of doing anything else. She laid down in slow steady pass, Shane followed where her body went. He put one had by her head and one was now wrapped around Claire's waist. Claire's eyelashes flickered she moved her head to Shane's neck and kissed him. She looked at the man she was in love with. He was perfect; Claire smiled at Shane and continued kissing him.

* * *

The next morning Claire awoke cuddled next to Shane. Her arms close to her body her face tucked away into his chest. His arm was around her back and his eyes were closed gently as she had his head rested on her.

She smiled as she curled herself tighter against Shane. She finally felt at peace, no fighting, no work, just pure bliss. She finally forgot about Craig.


End file.
